Lazuli
19,362= "Eternity is a chaos of patterns. How to Win Friends and Piss Off an Over Deity Lazuli has been displaced the last 17,426 years, by his own count. Unsure of why or how he has become disjoined from the reality he once called home he made his peace and wandered on. The majority of his years have now been spent walking the void between Maelstroms.' |-|1,936= "Eternity is a pattern." * '''Given Name: Sávateal * Intimate Name: Illunar * Everyday Name: Lazuli * Family Name: Illninyeil A Short Story Lazuli's life began on Elysium too long ago to count the years. Born of Arshea and his half-elven mother Sála Illninyeil; his linage leads on to lesser known clerics and wizards. Sála's courtship of the empyreal Lord began as most affairs do on the revelrous plane, amidst a concert within Hero's Heart. While an Azata bard stirred his listeners into a frenzy of drunken delight a small fellowship began to form amidst three followers of Cayden and a fourth; the Spirit of Abandon yet to reveal them self. The bards song, among other things, filled their hearts with courage and a eager energy settled over them. Sála turned her invigoration towards their new compatriot; promising a song to rival the current celestial's. Arshea still unannounced, amusedly challenged them to take more noble action. Speaking of a farm upon the material plane where they might find someone in bondage to the cruelest of masters. Two of their fellowship lamented, while Sála took the "maiden's" hand and swore an oath to free every enslaved soul. She was given her chance, as the lord took Sála and her quiet third companion back to the material. With a promise she would be watching Arshea left them in flourish of silks and with her blessing. The duo set forth interrogating the farmer, and combing his lands for those he'd enslaved only to find nothing. They returned the next day, and the day after to question every work hand. No slaves were found, but on the word of an empyreal Lord, something it did not take them long to realize, Sála continued to watch even after the parting of her ally. A season passed and she'd taken up work at the farm when at last she found the slave in need. Sála at last realized the farmer's daughter was in need of Arshea brand of salvation, and so took her away to a temple of the host of delectation where the Lord waited. Soon after Sála recieved her second blessing from Arshea, Lazuli. Just The Beginning Despite her dalliance Sála remained faithful in her worship of Cayden, and raised her son in the wilds of Elysium. From the time of his conception Sála could feel Lazuli's life force as an outpouring of energy; something she assumed just came with baring a godspawn. However upon his birth the truth became glaringly obvious. The Azata healer delivering Lazuli pronounced him sublime to his mother's confusion. Throughout his youth Sála filled Lazuli's head with endless stories, and romanticized history. He never took to the wild like his mother but enjoyed fervently chronicling their exploration of Elysium. Whenever possible Sála would take him to visit Arshea in her more moderate temples. Amidst these art studios the young half-elf learned to paint and hashing this with the art of story telling gleaned from his mother his chronicles were soon filled with illustration. Not one to shirk her own faith Lazuli spent just as much time in the alehouses that passed as temples to the drunken god, or on an occasionally festive night in one of the orphanages sponsored by the church. Enraptured by the revelry his heart could never settle on either faith. When pressing Sála about other gods she grudgingly introduced him to the wider world of religions, and gave up on converting her son. As Lazuli entered adolescence and awakened to his arcane heritage he and Sála ventured to their familial home on Sovyrian. Coddled, at least by his half-elven kin, Lazuli learned to contain his sorcerous power. More importantly he came to learn learn of the wellspring of positive energy residing within him and how to channel it. Trained as well as a sorcerer can be, Lazuli still ventured with his mother, though their travels proved a degree more dangerous. Sála, understanding the dangers Lazuli would face for simply being a child of divinity set her mind on his training upon his maturity. During one of their visits in Lazuli's sixteenth year Arshea bestowed on him two gifts; a magical ring, and the powers of an oracle. In gratitude Lazuli swore the same oath his mother did years ago, to never abide unwilling bondage in any form. The Dragon's Tutelage Years passed for Sála and Lazuli with many adventures had. The day came for Sála to retire her cloak, and with her blessing Lazuli continued on exploring one realm after another. In his fourth venture to the astral plane Lazuli came into confrontation with two elder astral dragons. The psychic beings clash could be felt even on the material plane, and proved the cause of a number of horrible mental rends in the local animal population. Hired to sooth the beast of the forest Lazuli found the two dueling and urged them to stop. Brushed aside of course he returned with comrades who were able to quell the feud peacefully. Before departing the godling befriended the astral dragon known as Shúgara. It would be another two centuries before they met once again by chance in market upon Yulgamot. With a new found interest in the wizened half-elf Shúgara made him an offer to train him in the ways of dragons. Seeing an opportunity for a new chronicle Lazuli accepted without hesitation, becoming a follower of the dragon. Lazuli's time with Shúgara changed his sorcery in ways he could not have imagined, expanding his bloodline into something new. The practice of psychic magics became a daily exorcise, and duels between master and student became hourly affairs. Shúgara tested his mind day and night to hone his skills and always the godling would lose, but to his betterment. His time with the dragon would come to an end upon being informed of Sála nearing the end. Returning to Sovyrian the years spent within the Astral plane weighed heavier on him than they should have. In those final days he wished more than anything to pass his gift onto Sála, or that she would accept some form of prolonging. Loss proved a hard thing to overcome, and something he'd overlooked in his flitting adventures from one acquaintance to the next. Resolving to make stronger ties with all those he encountered, especially the most mortal he set out again into the planes. Appearance Throughout his childhood Lazuli remained petite and his hair a full rich brown. Not until puberty and the maturation of his abilities did the locks turn vibrant white. During that time he learned to suppress the life energy within him and in effect return his natural hair colour. His features typical of a half-breed blend the grace of elven ancestry and human traits. Short pointed ears, and soft blue eyes inherited from his mother compliment the designs painted across the warm mocha tone from his divine parent. Through out his ventures Lazuli acquired several runic tattoos, luminescent cerulean markings sometimes imbued with his own magic. His clothing usually consist of cobalt silks and satins. These are accentuated with numerous gold charms and jewelry, a shameless indulgence. On rare occasion Arshea's mood will strike him and he will take on a more feminine identity for however long as he pleases. Personality As a child Lazuli was very curious. Being raised in Elysium very little presented clear and present danger enough to curtail his inquisitive nature. All he took in he would record meticulously, and question to Sála's exhaustion. As he grew older his documentation became less exhaustive, and more romanticized like his mother's tales. His chronicles would hold the necessary grains of truth while dramatizing for effect. In much the same way Lazuli looks at real situations with a fanciful view. Magic always holds the solutions to one's problem as it is the most fantastical thing of all to the godling. While Lazuli does not did not seek out his Brightness as a natural elf might, he seemed to have found it after so many years. In all things he looks for a pattern, a repeating, and echo of the past that hints to the future. Additional Information Category:Player Characters